Current Campaign Notes
Scintilla Shenanigans: Tarsus Tango Our story begins aboard the Rogue Trader Battlecruiser [[Trend Line]], currently orbiting Scintilla. Our heroes, the [[Acolytes]], are greeted by an aged man who introduces himself as [[Titus Varn]], Interrogator to the Ordo Xenos Inquisitor [[Clausel Adriarch]]. These acolytes are as follows: [[Parax Duberstien]], [[Veidt al-Miraj]], [[Senel]], [[Magnus]], [[Commissar 42]], [[Farken]], [[Ophelia]], [[Daehkcuf Elohssa]] [[Hyman Feltlicker]] and [[Eleanor]]. Sent down to Hive Tarsus, the acolytes were to meet up with and gather further instructions for [[Kieran Kothman]] and [[Angeline]], two of Adriarch's other agents. Using Kieran's church as a headquarters, the acolytes prepare to do the God-Emperor's work. There they are given their first task. Go to the slums and raid a gang's drug supply. Drug Bust: Inquisitorial Style After finding the warehouse in question without incident, the acolytes prepare for their attack. Farken attempted to scale the walls of the warehouse, but was spotted when he looked through a window. The gangers quickly opened fire and Farken fell from his perch with multiple gunshot wounds. The acolytes quickly commenced their assault, with Commissar 42 leading the charge on the warehouse's left flank and Senel climbing onto the roof, where he was gravely wounded by autogun fire. Overall, the attack was a success, and the acolytes burnt the warehouse to the ground after taking a bag of the glass drug and a pile of documents for investigation. Upon investigating the documents, Kieran directed the acolytes to a wealthy noble in the lower levels of Hive Tarsus. Failed Stealth 2: The Birth of a Legend Using [[Magnus Trantor|Mags]] as a contact over the microbead, the acolytes quickly discovered the Noble's mansion and set about infiltrating it. Parax and Farken attempted to sneak in as security personnel, but forgot to call in beforehand, leaving the House Guards to investigate their arrival. At the same time, Magnus sneaked inside the mansion by himself and made his way toward's the Noble's office. Upon entering, he used his psychic blade power to force open the Noble's safe, stealing his shipping manifests. Upon exiting the office, shit went awry. Magnus ran into a guard and failed to kill him, alerting the whole house. What follows is the single most impressive series of actions in campaign history. Magnus leaped through an open window, landing on the house's generator. Between him and the outer wall was a six foot gap, and behind him was half a dozen angry guards. The other acolytes were engaged in combat in the yard, and no help would come to Magnus. He ran and jumped, only to slam face first into the wall and immediately lose consciousness. One fate point and a good climb check later however, Magnus scaled the outer wall, dodging lasfire as he escaped. With that, the party withdrew. Defending the Church: The First Death and the Shame of Retreat The acolytes returned to Kieran's church in good spirits, but it was not to last. Hive Nobles hold sway over much of planetary society, and it was not long before the Noble's soldiers and hired guns were moving in on the church. The enemy attack was overwhelming, with heavy stubbers and autoguns laying down suppressing fire. The soldiers attacked swiftly, blowing down the front doors and engaging the acolytes in a close ranged gun battle. With Kieran and Ophelia holding the line. Senel and Veidt attempted to secure another exit. They moved to the back of the church to blow a hole through the adjacent building, only to encounter everyone's collective worst nightmare. A Dark Eldar Mandrake emerged from the shadows directly in front of them and immediately attacked. With more Dark Eldar attacking the front doors, the acolytes were being driven back, and Angeline had suffered a near mortal wound. Veidt contacted Mags and the other agents, desperate for help, but the hour seemed dark. Using his store of krak grenades, Veidt succeeded in blowing a hole in the wall of the adjacent building, and the acolytes began to retreat through it. Though retreat is the bane of any Servant of the Emperor, there is much to speak of. Magnus fought the mandrake head on and lived to tell of it, and escaped with Kieran. Hyman managed to save both Angeline and Daehkcuf from the encroaching enemy. Only Ophelia remained behind, and fought to the death to cover the others' retreat. She was blinded and killed, and her corpse was ravaged by the Dark Eldar. After regrouping with Adriarch's agents, the acolytes fled Scintilla in defeat. Persons of Interest: Unnamed Hive Noble: A Hive Noble under investigation for smuggling the glass drug. He has no name. You can blame the GM, but he doesn't care. Dark Eldar Mandrake (Jerry): A Dark Eldar Mandrake that killed Ophelia. Makes a triumphant return in Deathwatch. Notable Locations: The Church: Kieran and Angeline's base in Hive Tarsus, used as a safehouse and meeting point for Adriarch's acolytes and agents. Debased and ruined by the Dark Eldar, Kieran was sent to reconsecrate it after the Scintilla uprising a year later. Ophelia's blood still stains the floor. Scintilla Shenanigans 2: Sibellus Shakedown: AcoLytening Returns Persons of Interest: Notable Locations: Miscellaneous Items: Inane Theory-crafting: